pequeños cambios!
by duffy potter
Summary: draco se ha convertido en chica, magia antigua y muchos problemas más! dracoxginny deje su review!TERMINDADA
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeenassss…. Este es un nuevo fic que me hice apenas termine el anterior **

**Que se llamaba "un post Hogwarts diferente" pero weno…este es completamente distinto…y no contiene SLASH ni tampoco LEMMON…**

**Así que…n.n**

**ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces si no que a la gran y maravillosa J.K. (asesina de Sirius) Rowling n.n**

**Que me hizo fanática a los 11 de un niño que de seguro no va aparecer en mi mundo muggle u.u…pero por mientras escribiré del muajajajjaja (risa maquiavélica) **

**Todo lo que este entre paréntesis ( ) son pensamientos…o acotaciones mías :P**

**Y los "" son de los personajes!!!**

**Bueno**

**Se los dejo!!**

**Capitulo 1: Este no soy yo!!! **

Era el séptimo año de Draco Malfoy, a los 17 ya no era el mismo chiquillo de antes…si no que era un joven "maduro" y con un físico que hacían suspirar a todas las chicas del castillo exceptuando a una…Ginny Weasley…Draco ya no molestaba a nadie solo era indiferente…había traicionado a todos los mortífagos dándole la oportunidad a Harry Potter de vencer al señor tenebroso y limpiando su mala fama …este dormía placidamente en su habitación separada (cosa de Slytherins), el sol se colaba por la ventana…y de apoco le daba de lleno en el rostro… de pronto se despertó y dejo de soñar en la mas pequeña de los Weasley (hacia 2 años que la amaba en secreto)se levanto sin abrir los ojos y se dirigió a su baño...sabia el camino de memoria así que no necesitaba estar muy conciente para recorrerlo entero…abrió la llave sin abrir aun los ojos y se mojo la cara...tomo la toalla y se seco rápidamente…sin voltearse a ver su reflejo …abrió los ojos…y vio su cama desordenada y los libros en el suelo…se agacho para tomar su varita que estaba bajo un libro de historia que se veía muy pesado…de pronto algo lo desconcertó su cabello toco el suelo

"que…mi pelo!!! que mierda me paso en la cabeza…"comenzó a tirarse el cabello rubio platinado…que le llegaba hasta la cintura…fue corriendo al baño

Un grito sonó por todo Slytherin…del otro lado del espejo una muchacha muy linda rubia y de impresionantes ojos grises le devolvía la mirada de terror…Draco se toco el pecho y descubrió que tenia senos no muy grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños…siguió tocando su cuerpo con desesperación y se dio cuenta de que tenia una cintura muy fina...unas piernas largas y bien formadas... (Bendito quidicht) luego vino lo más difícil…tomo el borde del pantalón de su pijama…y comenzó a levantarlo…

Otro enorme grito que despertó a todos lo Slytherins, que hizo que algunas lechuzas volaran sobresaltadas, que hizo volverse a Ginny Weasley, y que hizo que Dumbledore arrojara algunas notas de tinta a su pergamino. (No se si lo notaron pero fue muy fuerte n.n)

Estaba horrorizado corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con todas sus fuerzas, entro por la gárgola que justamente estaba abierta y entro sin tocar al despacho del director...allí se encontró con una cara conocida…su padrino Severus Snape que lo miraba con desconcierto

-buenos días señorita…a que debo esta agradable visita?-pregunto Dumbledore con amabilidad

-no soy señorita!!! Soy hombre!!! Soy Draco Malfoy!!! –grito desesperado

-O.O…usted…señor Malfoy??...pe…pero que te paso!!!!-dijo Snape horrorizado

-y yo que se!! T.T-respondió Draco lastimosamente

-esto me recuerda mucho ah… nosotros tuvimos un caso parecido...mm…hace mucho tiempo...-se decía a si mismo Dumbledore mientras daba vueltas alredor de Malfoy

-que le sucedió profesor!?-pregunto Snape que no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy

-bueno si me permites Severus...debo hablar con el señor Malfoy a solas…-dijo con una amable sonrisa...Snape intrigado accedió y se fue del despacho del director...

-bueno señor Malfoy siéntese lo que tengo que contarle es muy importante así que espero que me escuche con mucha atención-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente Draco lo miraba con algo de tranquilidad…no sabia por que pero siempre creía que con que el estuviere cerca las cosas no podrían ser tan malas

-ase unos 20 años…un alumno sufrió lo mismo que usted...tuve que decir que era una nueva alumna de intercambio…y que el alumno seleccionado también fue enviado a otra escuela mágica…bueno creo que lo que usted sufrió se debe a que ha encontrado a su alma gemela, pero esta no le da oportunidad para acercarse a ella…por lo tanto el organismo de una mago no resiste y la magia mas poderosa (el amor) y nos convierte en personas del sexo contrarios…donde se da la oportunidad de empezar denuevo una relación me sigue señor Malfoy?

-me esta diciendo que me convertí en chica por mi alma gemela?-dijo Draco consternado

-si y no…te convertiste en chica porque tu alma esta desesperada por estar con su gemela –dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-y que me pasara? Hasta cuando seré una chica!!?? O.o

-bueno…eso depende mucho de la chica...hasta que ella admita que tu eres su alma gemela...y bueno tendremos que usar la misma excusa de la ultima vez…la profesora McGonagall no tendrá inconvenientes de ayudarte a parecer una chica…diremos que eres de Beauxbatons y que hicieron un intercambio con Draco Malfoy tendremos que seleccionarte a una casa pero no te preocupes no creo que cambie…bueno ahora decidiremos el nombre…mmmm… así que tu te llamaras…mmm creo que eso deberías verlo tu

-Danielle….siempre me a gustado ese nombre…mmm Danielle Jones (lo siento no se me ocurrió nada mejor)…-dijo decididamente

-muy bien señorita Jones… la profesora debe estar en su despacho…entréguele esta carta…ahora apresúrese debe aprender muchas cosas si quiere pasar inadvertido

-si claro señor…pero...señor quien fue la otra persona que usted ayudo?-dijo desde la puerta y con la carta en mano

-James Potter n.n

-o.ô el padre de Potter?...es decir… Harry Potter?

-si señor Malfoy…exactamente

-apresúrese ya que las clases comenzaran en 2 horas y tenemos que seleccionarla…ahora le recomiendo que vaya donde la profesora...

-si…este…claro…gracias…adiós-dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta y comenzaba a bajar los escalones y se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llego toco la puerta del despacho y McGonagall le abrió algo sorprendida no recordaba a esa muchacha y eso era algo muy raro por que no pasaba inadvertida su belleza

-buenos días señorita que desea…-le pregunto cortésmente

-el profesor Dumbledore me envió…tome aquí tiene una carta del-dijo Draco extendiéndole la carta. McGonagall tomo la carta y la leyó dos veces…con una cara de asombro luego la doblo y se la puso en su bolsillo y con una sonrisa algo burlesca le dijo

-bueno señor Malfoy...es decir señorita Jones...usted debe aprender todo lo que necesita saber básicamente una muchacha de su edad –dijo McGonagall incitándole a pasar al despacho

-pfff…no puede ser tanto...-dijo Draco (¬¬ ya vas a ver) pasando

-¬¬ ya veras chamaco…-susurro McGonagall sin que Draco lo escuchara…-bueno primero debes tener un uniforme mmm…ven déjame verte….mmm…si eres muy delgada…mmm...-con un movimiento la ropa de Malfoy cambio por un uniforme sin niuna insignia de alguna casa luego McGonagall comenzó a revisarla detenidamente y de pronto se fijo en sus piernas

-ohhh por dios!!

-que O.o que pasa?-dijo algo asustado

-sus piernas!! Debe depilarse!! O.o

-Ôò solo eso?...jajaja bueno no tengo ni un problema con eso…debe ser pan comido ustedes las mujeres son tan exageradas

-Ò.Ó…bueno eso lo dejaremos para después…ropa interior…mire así se pone un sos...

-eso ya lo se-la interrumpió Draco…había desabrochado y puesto tantos que eso era cosa de niños para el

-así? Ôò y como lo sabe si se puede saber?-dijo McGonagall

-O.O

-òó

-bueno…mi….mi...eemm…mi...madre me enseño

-¬¬' así? y para que?

-eemmm…cosas Malfoy's n.ñ-respondió rápidamente

-si claro en fin…la cosa es que el director acaba de mandarme un baúl lleno de ropa que encogí a tu talla ahora por favor acompáñame al baño…vamos a depilarte n.ñ-dijo sonriendo malignamente cosa que asusto un poco a Draco

-bueno siéntese aquí mientras yo le pongo la cera

-cera?...que cera??-interrumpió asustado

-usted me dirá si esta muy caliente-prosiguió asiendo caso nulo a la pregunta mientras con su varita apunto la pierna de Draco…de la punta comenzó a salir cera que se pego fuertemente a la pierna

-muy bien…estaba muy caliente? O.o-pregunto la profesora con algo de maldad en su tono de vos

-un poquito- respondió Draco que en realidad estaba que se tiraba un balde de agua fría

-bueno…ahora viene la parte fácil señorita Jones –dijo McGonagall sonriendo abiertamente... tomo un pañito y lo coloco sobre la cera… lo pego bien…y luego rápidamente tiro de este llevándose todos los vellos de donde estaba la cera

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! BRUJA DESQUICIDA!!!!!ÒÓ-grito Draco mientras se agarraba la pierna con fuerzas-NO ESTABA LISTO!!

-n.n no se preocupe ya estará preparada para las próximas n.n-respondió McGonagall sonriendo con ganas-y comience a hablar como si usted fuera una mujer o le quitare 100 puntos a Slytherin!!

-¬¬ esta bien…-dijo Draco malhumorado por mientras la profesora seguía con su trabajo

Luego de 20 minutos de tortura…es decir de depilación Draco estaba con los ojos llorosos agarrándose las piernas y la profesora con una sonrisa de satisfacción increíble

-bueno señorita Jones...es hora de que vaya al gran comedor

Draco se levanto se sobo por ultima ves las piernas y se dirigió al comedor donde varios estudiantes lo miraban con curiosidad…muy incomodo siguió de largo sin tomar en cuenta los piropos que le lanzaban… giro en una esquina y…

CRASH!!

Choco contra un joven de pelos rebeldes y muy negros...y impresionantes ojos esmeraldas enmarcados por unas gafas y un físico que embobaba a todas las chicas del castillos

Draco estuvo a punto de gritarle a Harry, pero luego recordó que no debía hacerlo ya que ese no era su cuerpo

-disculpa preciosa como te llamas n.n-dijo Harry sensualmente nunca la había visto antes y realmente había quedado impresionado por su belleza

-soy Danielle…disculpa pero tengo que irme-dijo Draco levantándose con la ayuda de Harry…este la tomo del brazo...y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa "Potter!! Me estas tratando de conquistar!!! Olvídalo….no que ascoo!!!! Òó" Draco retrocedió nervioso

-eres nueva?

-emm…si soy de Beauxbatons…intercambiamos con Draco Malfoy de seguro lo conoces es lindo...simpático… inteligente-comenzó a auto halagarse pero Harry lo interrumpió

-definitivamente no hablamos del mismo…sabes como llegar al gran comedor? Una preciosidad como tu no debe perderse con tanto adolescente llenos de hormonas sueltos n.n te acompaño?

-¬¬ bueno vamos-respondió Draco "ja…no se a quien intentas engañar Potter"

Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor…y Harry tenia razón todos los varones se acercaron a "ella" para verla mejor

Por suerte McGonagall fue a buscarlo antes de que uno intentara abrasarla

-chicos por favor muestren más respeto por la señorita…es su primer día...sígueme querida-dijo mientras la conducía por el centro del gran comedor y las 4 casa estaban pendientes observando a la preciosa rubia que seguía tímida a McGonagall

El director que la esperaba de pie, pidió silencio y dijo

-queridos alumnos, a llegado una alumna de intercambio y uno de los nuestros se fue, Draco Malfoy se fue a Dumstrang y esta alumna a llegado de Beauxbatons…por favor demuéstrenle a Danielle Jones que en Hogwarts somos unidos, pasa querida vamos a seleccionarte a una casa…de seguro la profesora McGonagall ya te habrá contado de las 4 casas-Draco en este momento asintió nervioso-bueno ven y siéntate y el sombrero te dirá a que casa perteneces n.n

Draco se acerco al taburete y se sentó…sentía la mirada de todos encima del…de pronto el sombrero le dijo al oído

-mmm…buenos días Draco…mmm…así que alma gemela no?...bueno donde te pondré…Slytherin ase mucho dejo de ser tu casa

"QUEEE???!!! O.o"

- así que…mmmm….OHH!!! Si esta te ayudara mucho además va muy de acuerdo a tu personalidad…tu casa es

-GRYFFINDOR!!!- grito el sombrero asiendo que Snape y la profesora McGonagall se miraran entre ellos pálidos…también logro que Dumbledore comenzara a aplaudir y todos menos Slytherin lo siguieran…Draco estaba que se desmayaba "un Gryffindor………NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! POR QUEEE!!!" camino despacio hacia la casa de los leones donde le dieron una muy calurosa bienvenida

De pronto una chica pelirroja le sonrió y se acerco a ella…era ella su alma gemela lo sabia…sus brazos se erizaron al instante…ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo muy alegremente

-hola soy Ginny Weasley...mucho gusto seremos compañeras de cuarto n.n

-O.O así?...-fue lo único que atino a decir

-si…antes habían 2 chicas más pero se fueron…ahora solo estamos tu yo y Hermione

-en que cursos vas?-le pregunto Draco algo confundido...el creía que ella iba en sexto

-en séptimo…es que me adelantaron n.ñ pero no te hagas mala impresión de mi…no soy niuna come libros!!

-guau…yo también iré a séptimo –respondió tímidamente la rubia

-jajaja lo se…la profesora McGonagall me aviso antes n.n

-ohh…

-mira allí vienen mis amigos y mi hermano…-dijo alegremente a 3 jóvenes que acercaban

- me alegra mucho que ayas quedado en Gryffindor –dijo Harry sonriente

-sii…a mi también "claro podré pasar todo el día con mi alma gemela"-repondio sonriendo

-hola soy Hermione Granger...-dijo la castaña saludando a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla

-a mi ya me conoces n.n…pero como todos dicen…nunca es demasiado –le dijo Harry sonriendo " que acaso no te cansas de poner esa cara todo el día??? Estúpido Potter ¬¬"

-jajaja cierto…yo soy Ron Weasley-dijo un pelirrojo que le revolvió el pelo a Harry

"¬¬ uyyy como me mata eso…¬¬ pendejos"

-no lo tomes en cuenta…se muere por ti- le susurro la pelirroja al oído provocándole un escalofrió por toda la espalda

-así??...no lo había notado- le respondió con una sonrisa provocando la risa de las tres chicas y las miradas desconcertadas de los chicos

-de que tanto se ríen-pregunto Ron colorado

-de nada mi amor…-le respondió Hermione dándole un beso en los labios

-ustedes salen?-pregunto Draco

-pues si…desde el verano n.n-respondió Hermione algo roja

-mishh quien lo diría...-dejo salir Draco luego de que las miradas se fijaran en el noto su error

-por que?-pregunto la pelirroja

-este…pues…no se yo pensaba que eran muy buenos amigos n.n' como que la relación es diferente a las que estoy acostumbrada a ver…n.ñ…-respondió rogando para que se lo creyeran

para su suerte le creyeron y todos ellos se fueron a su primera clase…y durante todo el trayecto a pociones Harry le mostraba el castillo y la rubia tenia que sonreír..

**Weno..**

**Asta aquí se los dejo… hasta la prox…escriba su opinión n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wenasss!! Querido publico (cri cri cri…)**

**Emm…este…bueno…n.n**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo!!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces si no que a la gran y maravillosa J.K. (asesina de Sirius) Rowling n.n**

**Que me hizo fanática a los 11 de un niño que de seguro no va aparecer en mi mundo muggle u.u…pero por mientras escribiré del muajajajjaja (risa maquiavélica) **

** No odio a Harry Potter pero en este fic será un machista!!! (Conste que lo amo!!!)**

**Todo lo que este entre paréntesis ( ) son pensamientos…o acotaciones mías :P**

**Y los "" son de los personajes!!!**

**Bueno**

**Se los dejo!!**

**Capitulo 2: prometo no hacerlo más!! **

-bueno ese es el cuadro que nos permite entrar a nuestra sala común!! n.n...tú le dices la clave y ella te deja pasar…-dijo Harry emocionado "no me digas……..¬¬"

-O.O es increíble!!!-dijo con una vos fingida de asombre Draco...las chicas atrás se reían en silencio

-caput dracconis!!-dijo Hermione algo fastidiada por la actitud que estaba tomando su mejor amigo, tomo a Danielle (Draco) del brazo y la llevo dentro de la sala común de los Gryffindors …para luego guiarla a la habitación que compartía con Ginny

Cuando entro a la habitación no pudo evitar notar que esta estaba mas ordenada que la del… (y como no si ahí estaba Hermione)…

-donde dormiré yo?-pregunto Draco

-aquí…al medio n.n-respondió Ginny

-OH dios!! Chicas!! Miren la hora!! Debemos irnos o ese murciélago nos matará! –grito Hermione de repente y tomo su bolso y corrió hacia las mazmorras

Danielle y Ginny se miraron y riendo corrieron detrás de la castaña

"no es tan odiosa como pensé…de hecho me esta cayendo bien…O.o fuck!! Si mi padre se enterara de esto…me mataría!!"

Cuando llego a la sala vio allí a Harry y Ron riéndose…Harry fijo su mirada en ella y sonrió seductoramente "NO ME MIRES ASÍ!!!! Òó" las chicas se rieron por lo bajo..y la guiaron para que se sentaran juntas…pero Harry la alcanzó por la cintura haciendo que la rubia se diera vuelta sorprendida

-quieres sentarte conmigo? O.-….-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo "e…deja pensarlo…NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Luego se fijo que la castaña se sentaba con su novio y Ginny con Neville "òó estúpido Neville me las vas a pagar…ya veras!!"

-que dices? n.n-la saco de sus pensamientos Harry

-genial….-dijo con un tono sarcástico que Harry no alcanzó a notar

Ambos chicos se sentaron juntos y un portazo para la suerte de Malfoy evito que Potter siguiera tratando de conquistarla en ese momento…Era Snape , que por cierto estaba furioso, menos mal ese día le tocaba con Gryffindors y lograría desquitarse algo (esta enojado por que Malfoy quedo en Gryffindor)

-SILENCIO!!!!-grito con furia a pesar de que nadie hablaba

- cri cri cri-se escucho un pequeño grillo

-DIJE SILENCIOOOO!!!-el grillo se quedo mudo-10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR DEJAR ENTRAR GRILLOS A MI CLASE!!

-ÒÓ –Gryffindors

-hoy harán o trataran de hacer mejor dicho una poción recuperadora-dijo y moviendo su varita puso los ingredientes en la pizarra…luego se sentó y comenzó a revisar algunos ensayos con cara de asco

Los estudiantes comenzaron a preparar la poción…mientras Harry se llevaba el trabajo pesado a Draco lo dejo cortando unas raíces

-oye Harry…yo no se cortar –dijo Draco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo (era de suponer ya que el era rico y nunca tubo que mover un dedo en la cocina)

-O.o pero si eres chica!!-dijo Harry sorprendido (…òó…. )

-y eso que? òó-respondió enojado/a

-pues debes acostumbrarte a estar en cocinas-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-ÔÓ así!!!?? y quien lo dice?-dijo Malfoy tratando de mantener la calma "es u machista ni yo soy tan idiota!!...bueno quizás con Pansy pero ella...es otro caso"

-es una de las cosas de la vida...-respondió simplemente- las chicas se crecen y aprenden para ser amas de casa…por lo tanto deben saber cocinar...limpiar…y cuidar niños mientras el hombre trabaja

"O.O no puede ser…Potter es un tipo prehistórico...pobre quien se case con el"

-òó pues yo voy a ser un auror!!

-jajajaja eres muy linda Danielle muy tierna…pero entiende…eres una chica tu deber es…-pero Harry no pudo continuar porque los ojos de gusanos estaban por toda su cara..

-òó eres un idiota con razón te odio tanto

-hablas como si me conocieras de antes-dijo Harry molesto

-este…yoo...emm…bueno…como sea!! Eres un machista!!-le grito, Snape miraba la pelea relajado y los demás alumnos miraban con asombro la discusión

-yoo??? YO NO SOY MACHISTA!!!-le grito…pero para su asombro la chica no di pista de estar asustada...de hecho lo miraba como si solo fuera un mosquito

- si sí lo eres…y no voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al puesto de Ginny, ella la entendía desde que Harry se había vuelto tan machista no podía soportarlo a veces, su larga y platinada cabellera se movía con furia…dejo sus cosas al lado de la pelirroja y se sentó enojada, Neville tomo sus cosas y se fue sentar con Harry que estaba aun perplejo

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser tan machista –dijo Snape con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara

-no te enfades…a veces Harry se pasa con eso del machismo…pero es bueno en el fondo...solo esta pasando por una etapa-le dijo Hermione que se había dado vuelta

"amiga del machista tenias que ser ¬¬"

-es que es tan prehistórico!!...òó-dijo Danielle…Hermione sonrió y se dio vuelta para seguir su trabajo…ella la imito y comenzó a ayudar a Ginny

-losé…vieras el escándalo que me hizo la semana pasada, cuando Draco Malfoy trato de llamar mi atención, decía que yo lo provocaba!!-dijo molesta Ginny "pero en eso tiene razón…pero no es tu culpa existir…aww…soy todo un romántico n.n"

-y tu que opinas de Draco Malfoy?-pregunto Draco… (se que sonó extraño...lo siento)

-creo que es un arrogante…pero no esta nada mal n.n-respondió Ginny "NO SOY ARROGANTE ÒÓ"

-cuando lo conocí también creí lo mismo…pero no lo es…deberías hablar con el n.n-dijo Draco

-y para que?

-por que se que en el fondo sientes una extraña candidez cuando estas con el

-O.O y como lo sabes!!??

-O.O…este yoo…emm...el me lo dijo!!-dijo asustadísima casi se descubre

-Ôò…y el como lo sabe?-dijo Ginny algo extrañada

-pues…el te observaba siempre y de hecho conoce todos tus gestos n.ñ

-O.O- Ginny se puso coloradísima –no conviene…mi familia…y la suya no pueden estar unidas

-pues yo creo que deberían estar juntos-dijo firme Danielle (Draco)

-este yo…no lo se…

-LA CLASE TERMINO!!!VAYANSE DE ACA!!!-grito Snape de repente

-cri cri cri-grillo que al fin se atrevió a cantar otra ves

-5 PUNTOS MENOS POR ENTRENAR A ESE GRILLO EN MI CONTRA POTTER!!-grito el profesor cerrando la sala de un portazo

-cri cri cri?-grillo

-Ôó- Gryffindors

de pronto Harry lo pisa despiadadamente…

-estúpido grillo seguro eras un mortífago!! MALDITO VOLDEMORT!!!-dijo histéricamente si fue una suerte que los Gryffindors no estuvieran en ese momento y que en el pasillo solo estuviere Ginny Danielle y el

-o.O…este tipo me esta dando miedo-le susurró Danielle a Ginny que miraba como Harry limpiaba su zapato contra la pared

-uff…ya te acostumbraras!! n.n

**NIUN GRILLO FUE LASTIMADO EN LA CREACION DE ESTE FIC… **

**Gracias x leer pero es tarde… y debo dormir para ir al colegio ToT**

**La vida del pingüino…**

**Saludos!! Besos!! Adioses!! Byes!! **

**Deje su reviews!!!! y su opinión**

**El próximo capitulo será mucho mas largo **

**Chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wenasss!!!**

**Aquí les dejo el final!! O sii!!**

**Ojala les guste mucho!! Deje su reviews!!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes son de JKROWLING…por eso ella los mata a su gusto ¬¬ jajajajjaja xD**

**La historia mía! Jejeje**

**Besos!**

**Capitulo final:  Todo revelado… **

La pelirroja se levanto había pasado mucho rato y sus amigos debían estar preocupados por ella.

Una rubia corría por el pasillo hasta que choco con algo y callo estrepitosamente al suelo "que pasa ahora ¬¬" levanto la vista para encontrarse con dos ojos esmeraldas..

-Harry!! discúlpame!

-no te preocupes…es un placer chocar con una hermosura como tu o.-

-n.n ay si… este… gracias…-respondió Draco nervioso "maldita sea Potter hasta cuando me acosas"

-Danielle se que te conozco solo desde unas semanas pero… ya no aguanto más…eres una mujer preciosa…y muy inteligente y agradable…Danielle lo que te quiero decir…

"O.O no…no….noo…."

es que realmente me gustas muchísimo

-O.O…yo este...Harry… yo- "y ahora que le digo al cuatro ojos!! Òó"

-no te preocupes preciosa…no tienes que decir nada- dijo Harry coquetamente…cosa que preocupo mucho ya que veía como Harry se acercaba peligrosamente

-OH POR DIOS!!!MIRA!!! ES EL GRILLO!!-grito mientras Harry se daba vuelta entonces en ese mismo momento se levanto y salio corriendo

-que grillo? Danielle?? O.o?

Draco corría hacia la habitación de las chicas como si su vida dependiera de ello

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una castaña que lo miraba desafiantemente

-hola Hermione n.n'

-n.ñ que ya no me llamas sangre sucia Malfoy??ÒÓ!!!

-O.O

-oooh… sí se tu secreto hurón

-co…com…como supiste!? O.o

-eres muy descuidado al dejar esto a la vista…-dijo Hermione levantando una cajita de madera tallada finamente la abrió y saco una corbata de Slytherin y además un pergamino de la profesora McGonagall que decía "_señor Malfoy debe recordar todas las cosas que le enseñe…cualquier duda debe ir a mi despacho… estoy orgullosa de que alfil aya madurado lo bastante como para poder estar con la señorita Granger y Weasley de manera civilizada... por lo mismo le agregare 10 puntos a Slytherin…siga así y por cierto trataremos que la señorita Danielle Jones se adapte muy bien..." _

-O.O

-muy bien quiero que me expliques todo ahora! Ôó

-u.u Ginny es mi alma gemela- "no saco nada con negarlo…asta ella podría ayudarme"

-O.O

-¬¬ se que increíble

-y por eso te disfrazaste de chica?

-eh!!! Yo no quería…una magia antigua me convirtió en chica asta que Ginny acepte que yo soy su alma gemela u.u

-mmm…bueno…debo decirte Malfoy que no eres tan mala persona como creía

-opino lo mismo de ti Granger

-así que te voy ayudar n.n

-O.O enserio!!!

- si n.n pero nunca más debes molestarnos

-¬¬ esta bien

-n.n

-n.n

De repente e abrió nuevamente la puerta de la habitación...una pelirroja se asomaba

-hola Ginny!!

-hola chicas

-que te sucede?-pregunto Danielle-Draco preocupado(a)

-nada…solo…estuve pensando… Hermione…me dejarías hablar con Danielle?

-por su puesto n.n- dijo y al instante salio de la habitación

-Ôò esta sea...Danielle lo que me dijiste me dejo pensando mucho u.u

-O.O en que?

-creo…

-siii??? O.O

-creo que estoy enamorada…u.u

-O.O de quien!!??

-de…

-ñ.ñ dilo de una ves!

-Draco Malfoy –termino completamente roja

Draco en ese instante sintió como una magia surgía de su cuerpo y sentía como empezaba a cambiar de apoco…

-O.O Danielle que te sucede?

-yo no soy Danielle…

- que tonterías dices!!

-soy un hombre

-Ôò

-n.ñ se que no lo aparento

-O.O Danielle tu pelo!!-dijo Ginny mientras veía como el cabello de la rubia se empezaba a caer en grandes mechones

-Ginny... yo soy Draco Malfoy...en un instante podrás verlo...

-O.O Draco!!...

-exacto…antes de nada deja explicarte por favor

-òó mas te vale que lo hagas hurón!!

-n.ñ

-òó aun espero!!

-Ginny tu eres mi alma gemela…el hechizo que te conté hace poco es este…fue por magia antigua..y por que mi amor hacia ti estaba tan desesperado…que me convirtió en chica …los profesores me ayudaron a ocultar mi identidad simulando que era una alumna extranjera u.u

-y como es que quedaste en Gryffindor

-u.u

-Ôò eres un Gryffindor!!??

-u.u lo soy ahora…cuando pequeño… era todo un Slytherin

-O.o wou

-Ginny…yo te amo –termino Draco completamente transformado

-mira Draco…yo también lo hago…pero…el verte con falda…no me gusta mucho n.ñ-dijo Ginny tratando de aguantar la risa…hasta que alfil exploto

-T.T como voy a salir de aquí…

-Draco mira!! Tu baúl tiene tu ropa

-O.O

-parece magia!!! n.n

-Ôò

-lo siento siempre quise decirlo n.n

-n.ñ

De pronto su ropa cambio a la de un muchacho…y Ginny que seguía riéndose no noto cuando el rubio se acercaba a ella

Sin que se lo esperara Draco se inclino y la beso…Ginny impresionada respondió el beso con gusto estuvieron besándose apasionadamente mientras increíbles corrientes los atravesaban por sus cuerpo y miles de exquisitas sensaciones los invadían…cuando alfin el aire se hizo necesario se separaron lo suficiente pero sus frente seguían pegadas

-Draco...que va a pasar ahora?

-bueno...voy a estar a tu lado toda mi vida…no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar su alma gemela…

-n.n…y que pasara con Harry?

-òó el se puede quedar solo

-jajajajajjajajaja

-n.n

-te amo pelirroja

- y yo a ti huroncito

_**Fin**_

**Ojala les haya gustado…el próximo fic todavía ni siquiera lo pienso…**

**Es que también me gusta leer los de los otro autores **

**Y el colegio me tiene….cuac**

**Bueno**

**Besos!! Hasta el próximo!!**


End file.
